


4. You're Not Alone

by Asexual_Ravioli



Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie and Mikasa try to have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 4. You're Not Alone

The doctor finished and left the room. Annie sat up.

“Did it hurt?” Mikasa asked, reaching for Annie’s hand.

“Not really,” Annie said. “It’s creepy though, isn’t it? Having those little guys swimming toward my egg?”

Mikasa laughed. “I guess so. I hope Bert’s little guys are good swimmers.”

“I’m sure they are,” Annie said, touching her belly. There might be something growing there soon. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it. It was kind of weird.

She went to bed that evening, thinking she could already be pregnant. It was a long night.

 

Three weeks later, Annie took a pregnancy test. It had been over a week since she missed her period, but her menstrual cycle had never been especially regular.

Mikasa was still at work. Annie had taken off early to go to Walmart and buy the test. She didn’t want to do this with her wife around if... she just didn’t want to disappoint Mikasa.

She had peed on the stick, and now she had to wait for five minutes. She felt jittery, tapped her foot quickly on the ground as she waited. One line meant not pregnant. Two meant…

She stared at the pink lines that appeared on the stick. She checked the instructions and looked at the lines again.

“I’m pregnant,” she said. She looked around as if someone were there to overhear. “I’m pregnant,” she said again, quieter.

 

She wanted to tell Mikasa at dinner, or after dinner, but she didn’t. She wanted to tell Mikasa before bed, but…she didn’t. She knew Mikasa would be happy, but Annie didn’t know about herself. She wasn’t sure what she was thinking.

 

A few days passed. It was a lazy summer evening, and they were relaxing on the patio, each reading a book before the sun got too low.

“Annie,” Mikasa said. “Have you missed your period?”

“Yeah,” Annie said uneasily. “I’m late.”

Mikasa sat up, excited. “Do you wanna take a pregnancy test? I could run out and get one.”

Annie didn’t answer.

“What is it?” Mikasa asked.

“… I’ve already taken one… I’m pregnant.”

“Really? That’s… how long have you known?

Annie swallowed. “A few days.”

“Annie. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Her cheeks burned under Mikasa’s intense gaze. “I don’t know, okay?” she said defensively.

“What’s wrong? You want to do this right?”

“Yes. I do. I’m just… I’m scared. Scared of hormones, scared of morning sickness. scared of labor, terrified that I could be a mom in less than a year.”

“I know it’s a lot, and I’m scared too.”

“You are?”

“Yes,” Mikasa said smiling. “You’re not alone in this, okay? I’m gonna be a mom in less than a year too.”

“Good. Because I can’t do this without you.”

“You won’t have to. Now let’s talk baby names.”

“Names already?”

“It’s never too early. I’m thinking Sophie for a girl or Roger for a boy.”

“Roger?”

They talked until darkness fell. Annie could feel her heart lifting. She felt an overwhelming peace taking over. They could do this. They could do this together.

 


	2. 5. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Mikasa start telling people the news.

They told Bert first, took him to a nice restaurant, then broke the news before paying the bill.

“You’re pregnant?” Bert asked Annie. “Really pregnant?”

“Really,” Annie said. “Thank you for your sperm.”

Mikasa’s hand found Annie’s on the booth.

“I can’t believe this,” Bert said, smiling. “I’m gonna be a dad! Sort of.”

“Definitely,” Mikasa said. “You and Reiner can share dadship.”

“This is so great,” Bert said. “I’ve always wanted to be a dad. Ever since I was…”

Annie became lost in thought. It was uplifting to see how excited Bert was. She only wished she could match his enthusiasm.

 

“It’s like it’s draining my resources,” Annie had said to Mikasa after a particularly awful bout of morning sickness. “Sucking the life out of me.”

“Well that’s not very nice,” Mikasa said from her place in bed. Annie laid back down next to her.

“I’m bad at this,” Annie said.

“What? No,” Mikasa said, turning to her. “You’re eating all the food you should eat, avoiding alcohol, taking those expensive vitamins. You’re good.”

“I don’t _feel_ good.”

“What do you feel, Annie?”

“I feel almost… resentful? That’s bad, isn’t it? I know that’s bad.”

“It’ll get better.”

“I’m definitely not feeling the glow.”

“The glow is a myth,” Mikasa said with a smile.

“Maybe you should have gotten pregnant instead of me.”

“Hmm. Too late now. I’ll catch the next one,” she said casually, as if it was as simple and easy as catching a bus.

Annie fell back asleep shortly after that, into the uneasy feelings that lately so often took over her dreams.

 

“You don’t seem like the mothering type, is all,” Hitch said before they went to check on their patients. “I’m not even sure why you’re becoming a doctor. No offense.”

Annie seethed, but Hitch always seemed unaffected by her glares.

“Congratulations though,” Hitch said lightly.

Annie chose not to reply.

 

“Mikasa,” Annie said that night during dinner. “Do I not seem like… the mothering type?”

“Where is this coming from?”

“Hitch said—”

“Let me stop you there,” Mikasa said. “Hitch says a lot of shit. You hate Hitch, right? So don’t listen to her.”

“I already did,” Annie said. “I’m not…” She felt the sting of tears in her eyes and ducked her head. This wasn’t normal for her, must have been a pregnancy mood thing. She instantly hated it.

“Hey, hey,” Mikasa said. “You’re not what?”

Annie sniffled. “I’m not strong enough for this. You’re strong. But I’m not.”

“That’s right I’m strong. But so are you, Annie. We have enough strength to get through this. Together. Remember?”

Annie nodded.

“Do you want pickles and ice cream now?”

“Ew, no! I don’t have cravings yet, Mikasa.”

“Just checking. Let me know when.”

“Okay,” Annie said and smiled. “Thank you.”

 

Annie fell asleep that night with Mikasa spooning her. She dreamed about cradling a puppy in her arms. It wiggled and squirmed in her arms. She kissed its little forehead and rocked it ‘til it slept. She woke up with an overwhelming feeling of calm and love. Annie wiped away a tear and sighed. Fucking hormones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is crystalannie.tumblr.com
> 
> Writing only tumblr is erurink.tumblr.com


	3. 6. Showing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie is feeling self conscious.

Just before 20 weeks into her pregnancy, Annie was really starting to show. Now it seemed it was time for everyone to place their hands on her belly without permission. “Can you feel it kicking?” everyone asked.

“No, not yet,” she said to all of them and tried to get away from their eager hands.

Her feet were starting to hurt lately. Working as a resident in a hospital ER was pure suffering, with rare chances of sitting down. But Annie loved her job, so she put up with it.

“You look so cute,” Mikasa said one day when Annie got back from a grueling day of work.

“Really?” Annie asked, staring down. She could barely see her feet at this angle.

“Really,” Mikasa said. She was laid back on the couch, watching her. “Your belly poking out of your lab coat. Sexy.”

“No,” Annie said. “I really don’t think so.”

“No? You don’t think you look good?”

“I don’t. Puppy is making me fat.” Puppy was the nickname they gave to their baby ever since Annie had that dream of cradling a little dog in her arms.

“Puppy would feel bad if it heard that,” Mikasa said. “Don’t make Puppy feel bad. You’re not fat.”

“I totally am though. God, this is gonna be just like middle school.”

“Middle school?”

“I was a chubby loser,” Annie explained.

“I bet you looked really cute.”

“I bet you’re absolutely wrong.”

“I’m gonna need to see some yearbooks.”

“Destroyed,” Annie said.

“You’re really that insecure, huh?”

“I am not insecure!” Annie snapped. She could blame that one on the hormones, but she also didn’t enjoy talking about her adolescence.

Mikasa wordlessly got up from the couch and wrapped her arms around Annie.

“You’re adorable as always, Annie.”

“Pfft. My face is fat.”

“Is not.”

“Whatever.”

“Not whatever,” Mikasa said sternly. “Puppy thinks you’re beautiful.”

“Puppy is a fetus. It can’t see me.”

“Dr. Leonhardt in the house,” Mikasa laughed.

“Not yet,” Annie said.

“You’re gonna be a mother and a doctor soon.”

“Don’t remind me,” Annie said. “So much responsibility.”

“I know you can handle it,” Mikasa said. “You’re my number one, babe.” She planted a kiss on Annie’s forehead.

“Thank you,” Annie said with tears in her eyes. “Hormones…” she said with a shaky laugh.

“It’s okay,” Mikasa said. “It’s all okay.”

“I love you.”

“I know, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is crystalannie.tumblr.com
> 
> Writing only tumblr is erurink.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	4. 7. Gender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Mikasa find out the gender of their baby.

The two of them argued back and forth for months. Did they want to know the gender of the baby? Or did they want to wait? It plagued them, and they were both constantly changing their minds.

Annie was five months pregnant now, far enough along that Dr. Zackly could tell them what they were having. They went to see him and were talking to each other about their options while waiting for him to arrive.

“I think we should do it,” Mikasa said.

“But what if it’s agender? What if it grows up and decides to be nonbinary or something? This would be a waste of energy then.”

“Babies don’t _decide_ to be anything. Besides I think that stuff would happen later in life. We should find out. For now.”

“I guess…” Annie said.

“That way we can cut our name list in half.”

“Hopefully it’s a girl so we can strike Cooper off the list,” Annie said.

“Cooper is a great name! Stop it!”

“No! Cooper? Can you imagine the rhymes? Children are clever and cruel, Mikasa.”

Dr. Zackly chose that moment to enter.

“Hello, ladies,” he said. “How are we today?”

“Okay,” Annie said.

“Still having morning sickness?”

“Yes,” Annie said with distaste. Wasn’t it supposed to end way earlier?

“Okay,” he said. “Let’s take a look at your baby.

He squirted a cold gel on Annie’s belly and applied the ultrasound wand. A blurry blue and black image appeared on the monitor. Annie wasn’t quite adjusted to the magic of it. She had stared in wonder during her first time, and the wonder hadn’t died.

“Would you like to know the gender?”

Annie and Mikasa looked at each other giddily.

“Yes,” Annie said. “We would.”

“Well,” Dr. Zackly said, “if I’m not mistaken, it looks like you’re having a girl.”

Annie looked to Mikasa. She wasn’t sure what to think.

“Is that good?” she asked Mikasa.

“Ha. It’s very good,” she said.

The doctor said everything looked fine with the baby and left them alone.

“I’ll never get all this goop off of me,” Annie said. “So good news,” she said then.

“Hmm?”

“No more Cooper,” she grinned.

“If I can’t name Puppy Cooper then you can’t name her Angelica.”

“Fine. Maybe we should just break and name her Puppy now.”

“I don’t think so,” Mikasa said and kissed Annie on the nose.

“You’ll come around,” Annie said.

“Time to buy pink things?”

“Our little Puppy won’t conform to gender stereotypes, Mikasa.”

Mikasa sighed. “Whatever you want, Mama.”

“Mama. I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to that.”

“Four months left.”

“Four months.” They linked their pinkies together, and Annie felt a surge of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is crystalannie.tumblr.com
> 
> Writing only tumblr is erurink.tumblr.com


	5. 8. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last installment of the baby chapters.

“You have no idea how badly this—ugh! Hurts…” Annie said through one of her contractions.

“No, I don’t,” Mikasa said, rubbing soothing circles onto Annie’s hand with her thumb. This had been going on for hours. Annie had woken up in the early morning with debilitating pain and her water broken. Mikasa rushed her to the hospital, but not fast enough: Annie complained loudly every time Mikasa slowed at a yellow light.

All Mikasa could do now was hold Annie’s hand and time her contractions, reassuring her that it would all be over soon. But minutes turned into hours, and soon it was already the afternoon.

“I can’t do this, Mikasa,” she said after a particularly bad contraction. She began to cry. This shocked Mikasa. Annie had cried a lot during her pregnancy but not from physical pain. This was a woman who had sliced her hand open while cutting onions and didn’t wince at the ten stitches being placed in her palm. Annie didn’t cry from pain. But now…

Mikasa didn’t want to remind her how she’d adamantly refused pain meds for the sake of the baby. And she didn’t know if they could still ask for them…

Dr. Zackly walked in. “How are we doing, Annie?”

“Oh, fuck you!” Annie moaned.

Mikasa was shocked. Dr. Zackly just laughed, apparently used to the abuse.

He checked between Annie’s legs. “Well,” he said. “It looks like we’re almost ready to deliver this baby. Another hour or so, I’d say.”

Annie moaned again. When Dr. Zackly left she said, “Prick probably just wants to… go on his lunch break first.”

Mikasa laughed. “Maybe if you hadn’t sworn at him we’d have a baby by now.”

“Fuck you too,” Annie whispered, and Mikasa smiled.

“Just another hour,” Mikasa whispered back. Annie smiled weakly.

An hour passed. Dr. Zackly came back. Another hour he said, and Annie cussed him out of the room.

“He’s here to help, you know,” Mikasa said.

“I know,” Annie sighed. “I just hate men so much right now.”

“I understand,” Mikasa said.

Less than an hour passed before Dr. Zackly came back and told Annie to start pushing. Mikasa gripped her hand. She had never seen someone in so much pain. Annie’s eyes were squeezed shut, she was drenched in sweat, and groaning. After one push that Dr. Zackly deemed too weak, she looked at Mikasa pleadingly, in fear. Mikasa just nodded and held her hand tighter.

Mikasa was sure the whole hospital could hear her wife’s screams of anguish. But as quickly as it had come in the early hours of morning, it ended with a shrieking baby held in the doctor’s arms. He handed it to a nurse who dried it off with a towel.

“Would you like to hold him?” the nurse asked.

“Him?” Annie and Mikasa said in unison.

“Looks like I was wrong about the gender,” Dr. Zackly said.

Annie gingerly took the baby in her arms. He was quieting down. She looked awestruck, even more so than when she saw his blue black form on the ultrasounds.

“Can I hold him?” Mikasa asked after a while. They were alone now. The three of them. A family.

“No,” Annie said immediately, not taking her eyes off of the baby.

“Annie…”

“Okay…” Annie said reluctantly. “Be careful.”

Mikasa scoffed. “I know how to hold a baby.”

Annie looked dubious but handed him over. _Already so protective of her child,_ Mikasa thought with a shake of her head.

“Hey, Cooper,” she said to the tiny baby.

“No. No. No,” Annie said. “No Cooper.”

“Middle name?” Mikasa asked, already knowing the answer.

“Absolutely not,” Annie said flatly.

“How about Michael?”

“Michael,” Annie said. “He looks like a Michael. Yeah. Michael William?”

“Michael William,” Mikasa confirmed, staring down at her son. “We’re gonna be great at this. I can tell.”

“You can?” Annie said with a laugh.

“Of course I can,” Mikasa said. “We’re pros already.” Michael squirmed sleepily in her arms. “We got this.”

“We got this,” Annie said. Then quietly to herself, “We got this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is crystalannie.tumblr.com
> 
> Writing only tumblr is erurink.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is crystalannie.tumblr.com
> 
> Writing only tumblr is erurink.tumblr.com


End file.
